


His Eyes Couldn't Lie

by xanam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baking, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, disposition changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanam/pseuds/xanam
Summary: All Sora wants to do is make some snacks for his dream eaters without them getting in the way. Evidently, he forgot about one.





	His Eyes Couldn't Lie

“Wait, wait, nooooooo!”

There’s a loud chirrup as Sora shoos one of the smaller Komory Bats from the counter, where it’s currently trying to make off with a shield cookie. He sighs, gathering together the salvaged cookies and placing them in the center of the island counter behind him. The bat looks smug and unsympathetic as it takes off with a quick flurry of wings into the living room.

“They’re still hot...” Sora grumbles to himself as he turns his attention back to the stove, where he’s melting a large metal bowl of chocolate. He glares at the Yoggy Ram currently treading towards him, licking its lips. “Not a chance, remember what happened last time, Buttercup.” The ram slinks away as fast as it arrived, and satisfied, Sora returns to what he was doing.

Sora loves that they’ve decided to keep all their dream eaters in their house with them, he really does. It’d be great, however, if they could get it into their heads that dream eater snacks needed to cool before they could be eaten, and that trying to snack on boiling-hot shield cookies was just going to leave them crying all evening - well, at least in his Meow-Wow’s case. Those little guys never did handle heat very well.

He still remembers the day he had this idea fondly - running into Le Grande Bistrot and demanding Little Chef let him try out some new ideas he had, committing to memory the look of the dream eater snacks he’d fed to his friends in the sleeping realm and the look and smell of every treat. It had taken some time, but he remembers being absolutely delighted when he finally nailed the recipe, watching the pure joy wash over each of their faces as he got them to sample the finished product.

Now, he can’t seem to keep them away from them, and therein lies the problem.

More footfalls near the kitchen entrance, and he tenses. Which of them was trying to sneak a treat, this time?

“Nobody else in here!” He shouts behind him and turns, wooden spoon in hand still dripping with melted chocolate.

“Really? Guess I’ll leave the chef to his work, then.”

Sora breathes a sigh of relief and feels his spirits soar as he realises it’s just his husband, laughing as he puts the spoon down and beckons him over again.

“Noooo, wait it’s okay! I thought you were just another sneak trying to snatch up treats!”

“Too late, I’m out of here.”

_ “Rikuuuuu!” _

Sora bursts into laughter as he turns the stove down low, dumping the spoon back into the bowl and rounding the counter to dive at his best friend. Riku laughs with him, his arms circling Sora’s waist as he plants a kiss in his hair.

“Fine, fine. What’re you making today, dork?”

“Shield cookies and block-it chocolate” He answers easily. “They seem to like those ones the most, I think I got the recipe pretty much perfect.” He pushes out of Riku’s arms and away from the doorway, returning to the kitchen and pointing to the cookies on the counter. “I  _ am  _ thinking of experimenting with some peppermint in these, though... I think Princess might really like them.”

Riku smiles at the mention of his first and dearest dream eater, his Komory Bat. “You’re probably right, she’d love that. But everything already looks pretty good.”

“Hey, there’s no harm in experimenting! It’s not like I can check for myself what they’re like, y’know.”

“Why not?” He asks, folding his arms.

“They’re for the dream eaters, duh! Hey, could you close the door? Fluffy and Buttercup won’t leave me alone, and I don’t trust Bumpis to stay away from the pan - you remember what happened last time.”

“Sure.”

Riku closes the door behind him, and Sora turns his attention back to the chocolate, groaning as he notices it’s starting to solidify in the pain again.He turns the heat back up and starts to turn the bowl, hoping to get it to melt faster. Oh, well. Maybe he can temper the chocolate with the heat change. Does it even work like that? It’s always looked like too much work, so he’s never really tried it before.

“How’s your day been going?” He asks absentmindedly. Riku pauses before answering, as if pondering what to say.

“It was pretty good. No Heartless to deal with today, but Mickey sent us an invite to Disney Castle next week. Goofy’s kid’s having a birthday party, and they were wondering if we wanted to come along.”

“Oh, Max? I’ve not seen him in forever! That’d be great! We need to go and buy him a present...”

“Actually, Mickey said Donald wanted to go with you to look for a gift... He’s still completely clueless about kids. Said you’re young enough to count.”

Sora burst into laughter. “Seriously? I’m twenty-three! But sure, if he wants to... Hey Riku, you should come with us.”

“Mhm...”

Finally, Sora turns his attention away from the stove again, satisfied that the chocolate has melted enough to go into molds. He turns towards the counter to fetch them, and-

“Hey Riku, I don’t think you closed the door properly...”He groans. The pile of shield cookies is definitely missing a few, and he glances towards the door again to double-check. To his surprise, it’s still firmly sealed, and he lets out a confused humm. “Hang on... Is one of those guys still in here? Where’re they hiding...”

“Sora? Is something wrong?”

“They’ve been taking the cookies again!” he whined. “They’re going to burn themselves, or make a mess!”

Riku immediately looks away from him, and Sora frowns.

“W-well, they didn’t make a mess this time, did they? Maybe they’re okay, this once...”

His eyes narrow.

“Riku...”

He reaches out, gently placing his hands on his husband’s cheeks, before turning his head to face him before he can protest.

Riku’s eyes are a clear, bright blue, clear as day. His cheeks go pink.

“Riku...” Sora pouts at him. “Don’t tell me you’re in on this, too.”

“I can’t help it!” he blurts out, getting redder by the second. “Your cooking is always so amazing! And those are really good...”

Sora bursts out laughing, poking his cheek before rubbing their noses together.

“Sometimes I forget you’re my dream eater... I guess it makes sense that you like those snacks.”

If Riku’s eyes start to turn pink at the affection, well, Sora keeps his silence.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And yes, Riku was definitely down for mint because he'd like it himself lmao
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this! This was a small thing for the soriku creativity discord, we had 20-30 minutes to do something with the prompt 'Riku’s disposition changing'. Admittedly I think I went slightly over the time, but it was a really fun activity and I'm happy with how this turned out! I hope you liked it, comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
